


Sleeping Habits and Morning Snacks

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, oh well, this is mainly fluff and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Arya and Gendry had their ways to drive each other mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits and Morning Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Irenka! Hope you enjoy this, tho, you know I'm lame at writing smut lol.

-Sleeping habits-

Technically speaking, Arya didn’t live with him. Practically she did. But officially she didn’t. It was complicated. She was at his apartment 85% of the time, sure, but it didn’t mean she was living there. She wanted to move in and he wanted her to move in, but that wasn’t going to happen. Not when everybody in Arya’s family seemed ready to kill him for one reason or another. Not that this ever stopped them. They were still sneaking out together past her curfew. And Arya was still using the excuse ‘sleepover at friend x or y’ to spend the night in his flat. Which was great. But it had it’s downsides. Like Arya’s new developed sleeping habit. He could peacefully sleep through her kicking and thrashing, but this new one kept him awake for days.

It all started when they were going to bed. As usually Gendry went to the side stuck to the wall to make space for Arya, but tonight she seemed to have other plans.

“What are you doing?" he asked, frowning, as Arya jumped over him and kicked him in his side indicating he has to move over. He rolled on the other side.

“I want to spoon you.”' Arya declared as she was fixing her pillow.

Gendry burst out laughing. The idea of Arya, slim, tiny, Arya spooning him was simply hilarious.

“Stop laughing stupid! And turn over.” ordered Arya.

Gendry was still silently laughing, but he compelled and turned over.

Arya started tangling herself around him and Gendry closed his eyes. He started dozing off...until Arya shoved her hand down his pants. Gendry eyes snapped open. 

“What are you doing?” he questioned in a low tone.

He didn’t have to see her face to know she was either frowning or trying not to roll her eyes.

“Trying to sleep, stupid.” she mumbled against his bare back.

Gendry inhaled sharply.

“What I mean is what are you doing with your hands down my pants?”

“I’m keeping it there, it’s warm.” she mumbled, she was already half asleep.”For….safety...resonmhsm.” the last word came out almost inaudible. And with a soft shy that sent goosebumps all over him, Arya Stark was gone in dreamland. And her hand was still stuck in his pants and it seemed she wasn’t about to take it out anytime soon.

It made no sense. She wasn’t grabbing his dick or anything, she just kept her hand there. For warmth, she said. Now, that made sense. Arya’s hands were always cold and yes, Gendry was warm down there.(she was warm down there too, probably, but, of course, it made more sense to stick her hand in his pants, not her own). Gendry would appreciate more if she would just grab his dick instead. Because her just keeping her hand there was in no way sexual, it wasn’t even a teasing. It was like cuddles. Comfotable, nice, giving you that feeling that you could stay like that for ages. He would have never thought touching someone’s dick would ever be equivalated to cuddling, but let it to Arya to prove him wrong. And yet, all the comfort and it his body still reacted to it. So yeah, Gendry lost a lot of sleep that night. And the next few nights Arya spooned him. She was kind enough to take care of the mess she caused in the morning. Gendry was very grateful for this, if she wouldn’t have, he wuld have got a serious case of blue balls. Gendry got used to it, eventually, just as you get used to constant cuddles. Or as he got used to Arya strolling naked around the flat even before they started dating. 

Gendry was almost asleep, still being able to feel and hear anything around him(and yes, Arya’s hand counted as something he was feeling). He was few seconds away from dreamland. The Arya pulled her hand out of his pants and his eyes snapped open.

“What are you doing?”

She snorted.

“Pretty deja vu. I’m turning around that’s what.” she mumbled.

“But your hand…”

Arya snorted.

“You are constantly complaining about it.”

“I stopped complaining about it weeks ago.”

Seeing she doesn’t give him any other answer he growled.

“Arya Stark, you put your hand right back to its rightful place.”

Arya giggled as her hand slid back inside his pants. But this time she actually grabbed his dick. Gendry moaned. Two hours and five orgasms later Arya and Gendry cuddled back to sleep and yes, her hand was on his cock. Life was sweet.

 

-Breakfast in bed-

 

Arya grumbled as the covers were taken off her. Not that she minded the cold, generally speaking, but being drawn out of her comfort and heat so harshly and abruptly gave her goose bumps all over. She wanted to tell Gendry to stop being stupid and give her back her blanket and put his fine ass back in bed. But her brain was still foggy with sleep and all she managed to get out was ‘Wut ar yu doing?’.

“I’m hungry.” he whispered settling himself above her hips.

Arya frowned. There were leftovers in the fridge and sure as hell it didn’t require him to steal her blankets to get them.

“Frdgi.” she mumbled.

“Not that kind of hungry.” he remarked, amused then slid her shirt(his shirt) above her hips.

Oh. Now she felt stupid. And she didn’t feel cold anymore, not with Gendry’s warm hands gripping her thighs and caressing her skin. She still has goose bumps all over, but ti was no longer from the cold. She inhales sharply as Gendry lowers his head and delves his tongue in.

Arya wasn’t silent during sex, on the contrary, she was too loud. But in her current state of half sleeping paralysis the most she could get out was a slow and almost inaudible whine. 

And it pissed her off cause she felt the need scream and thrash around the bed. This was her usual reaction no matter how slow or fast Gendry was going. And damn, was he going slow today. He was flicking his tongue lazily up and down and sucking slowly on her nub like he was savouring every bit of his breakfast. So damned slow and it made Arya mad, but she wasn’t capable of getting out a coherent sentence let alone tell him to stop fooling around and use his tongue properly. The asshole was probably punishing her for all those hard ones that he had to wait hours to be solved. 

He increased the rhythm and Arya hoped he will actually go down to business, but no, it was just a tease. Damn him! Slow torture it was, but she couldn’t deny that there was an orgasm building up. Ah, what fucking God thought it was a good idea to bless Gendry with both a fantastic tongue and ridiculously skilled hands? It wasn’t fair. It was especially unfair now, given the only thing he used his fingers for was tracing random shapes on her thighs instead of sticking them inside her. Of course he won’t do that, the little shit was too busy torturing her. 

Her soft whines and sighs could barely be heard, but they existed. And if her body would actually listen to her they’d be heard properly and Gendry would be done with his sweet morning snack already, but this was an unlucky morning.

Oh, hell, not even Arya believed herself. It was a damn good morning, if only he would...yes! Gendry finally increased his speed and gripped her thighs harder. And then he shoved his tongue inside her and that was it. The orgasm was what put her body in movement. She arched off he bed and she screamed as loud and long as she needed. Gendry was busy drinking her up because, that was the purpose of the whole thing, wasn’t it? Him eating his ‘breakfast’. When she was done panting, she runs her fingers through Gendry’s hair, who was resting with his face on her cunt and smirking like a fool. She clenched her fist in his black mane and brought his face to her. She opened her eyes to find a smirking Gendry hovering above her, his jaw covered in her wetness. Damn!

“You will better be eating that for breakfast from now on.” she growled.

Gendry smirk only grew bigger.

“As m’lady commands.” he purred then kissed her.


End file.
